Never Ending
by NoDoubtTrickedUp
Summary: "You did what?" Thor shouted, inches away from Loki's face, Mjolnir clutched tightly by his side. Loki's face remained straight and uncaring, having not even looked up from his book. "I've sent her away," he stated simply. SEQUEL TO BLOODLINE
1. Losing Your Memory

"Is something troubling you, Thor?" Sif asked, catching sight of his furrowed brow as she stepped out of the training grounds.

"Yes, have you seen Torunn?" he asked, "Was she possibly in the arena?"

"I'm sorry I have not seen her since breakfast."

"I have asked many people and searched the forest and her chambers." Thor sighed.

"You might ask Fandral. They have become very good friends." Sif smiled as she said it.

"They have?" Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I last saw him sparring with Hogun."

"Thank you." Thor nodded and headed off, but again, Fandral had no idea where Torunn was.

"I believe I saw she and Loki talking earlier." Fandral told him, "But I do not know where they are." Thor sighed and walked away.

"I still do not understand," Loki said as they walked through the halls, away from the library, "What is so bad about magic to you?"

"I just...I don't like it." Torunn said. "Too much you can do with it, and its really hard to fight against."

Loki scoffed at that. "So you do not like it- no, you _hate _it- because you do not know how to fight against a sorcerer? Certainly there is more to your reason."

"Well, its also really complicated and sometimes its hard to even know if you're under the influence of a spell."

"It honestly is not that hard, not if you're one of us." Loki said.

"I am one of you." Torunn reminded him.

"Yes, but not completely. You still had a weak mortal mother-" There was a loud _smack! _As the back of Torunn's hand connected with the side of Loki's face.

Loki stood frozen in place, eyes locked with Torunn's as he brought a hand up to his face. "Do you realize that you just slapped a _god_?" he asked, saying it slowly, so as to get through to her tiny mortal mind. "A god that could kill you with the flick of my wrist?"

He stepped forward and Torunn stepped back. "You wouldn't," she said, forcing her voice not to waver, "Thor would kill _you._"

"Oh, I will not kill you." Loki said, grinning. It became obvious to Torunn that he was planning something in his head. He reached out, too fast for Torunn to move away, and grabbed her wrist. She tried looked down and stomped as hard as she could on his foot, making the grin fade. He took hold of her other arm and yanked her forward, holding her only an inch away from him.

"Believe me, I will give you a _real _reason to hate magic, mortal." Loki snarled, tightening his grip on her wrists. Her eyes went wide as everything around her faded to white. And Torunn was falling.

"You did _what_?!" Thor shouted, inches away from Loki's face, Mjolnir clutched tightly by his side.

Loki's face remained straight and uncaring, having not even looked up from his book. "I've sent her away, I know not where."

"Why?!" Thor's voice bounced off of the walls of the library. Had they not been the princes of Asgard, someone would have kicked them out by now. "What has she done?!"

"She insulted my magic." Loki stated simply, turning the page.

Thor grabbed the book and ripped it from Loki's hands, forcing him to look up at him. "How do we find her?"

"How do _you _find her?" Loki said, wanting absolutely no part in this, "I suppose-"

"How will _we _find her?" Thor corrected, "You sent my daughter away and you will help me get her back."

Loki sighed irritably. "Fine. But Heimdall will be of use to us this first time, considering she is in many alternate universes."

"What?!"

"Yes." Loki sighed, snatching his book back, "I can find available passages through time and space and send her through them. I will simply follow behind and continue to send her through them until I find one that leads back here."

"What happens to her during all of this?" Thor asked, "While you simply follow her around, sending her from one place to the next? Will she even know what's going on?"

"In some places, she may be aware of who she is and what happened, in some places she may not." Loki said, heading towards the door. "We must first go to Heimdall and find out where she is now."

Several minutes later, Thor and Loki dismounted their horses and approached the pedestal on which Heimdall stood.

"Where is Torunn?" Thor asked, "Can you see her?"

"Yes." Heimdall said, "She is on Midgard."

"Send us to her." Loki ordered, coming to stand by Thor's side before Heimdall. Things glowed around them and in a few seconds, they were sent shooting through the stars, soon landing on Earth.

Torunn was sure that she was falling as slowly as humanly possible. The ground was getting closer, but it did so very gradually. She was going to _kill _ Loki when this was over. She became bored after a few minutes of this and wondered if the other people could see her.

Then she sped up suddenly and just as she was about to hit the sidewalk, someone grabbed her wrist and everything went white again.

When Torunn opened her eyes, she was back in her room at the orphanage, being shaken awake by Daniel.

"Torunn, c'mon!" Daniel said, pulling her out of the bed once he saw that she was awake, "You and John have to go, it's 12:00."

"Crap!" Torunn said, realizing that she was already dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Daniel threw a pair of red converse and a black hoodie at her and she put them on as quickly as she could.

John walked over and stood in the threshold of the door dressed in dark jeans and a brown leather jacket with a hoodie underneath.

"Ready?" he asked, pulling on some black gloves and throwing a pair to Torunn.

"Yeah," Torunn walked out of her room and into John and Daniel's. John grabbed the escape rope and threw one end out of the open window, handing the other end to Daniel so he could attach it to the leg of a bed. Torunn grabbed a lighter off of the dresser and John took a couple match boxes. They shoved the things into their jean pockets and John climbed out of the window, followed by Torunn after a few seconds. Once they were both down to the bottom safely, John looked up and waved to Daniel, who pulled the rope back inside after the signal.

They ran through the bushes and soon began the now very familiar process of winding through houses. Torunn had to lead the way, since she was the one who had been to their particular destination before. After passing the basketball court running a few more houses down, Torunn stopped.

"This it?" John asked, staring at the house in front of him.

"Yes." Torunn said.

"You sure?" John asked again, "'Cause we can't afford to do this to the wrong one, Tor."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Torunn said, "There's no way I'll ever forget this place."

"Alright, well I'll get the gas, you make sure the truck isn't in the garage." John turned and disappeared behind a some houses. Torunn walked around the house and looked into the conveniently already opened garage. No black pickup truck. No Jason.

_He's probably at the bar again, _she thought.

She went back to the front and met John, who was now standing beside a gas can.

"We're doing this from the back yard, right?" he asked, grabbing the handle. Torunn nodded and jumped the backyard fence easily, turning and unlocking the gate for John. He walked through and set the can down again. "Start it on the inside," he said.

Torunn picked up a few big rocks and threw them at a window, breaking it completely within a seconds. She climbed up to the window and threw one leg over the side. John handed the gas can up and Torunn took it, pouring all of it around the floor of the room she was in. She jumped down from the window and nodded to John.

He pulled the matches out of his back pocket and lit one, throwing it in through the broken window. Nothing happened. He lit another one and threw it in, both he and Torunn jumping back as the room erupted in flames.

They ran out of the gate and pulled their on their hoods, making sure their faces were still concealed. Hidden behind a houses, they watched as the flames started to spread through Jason's house. Torunn stared at the flames, somehow finding great joy in seeing the house that held so many horrible memories burn away. John tugged on her sleeve and she turned back to him, blinking to get used to the darkness again.

"Lets go," John said, leading her through the maze of houses. Soon they spotted a glowing sign that said "Ray's Arcade" up ahead. Torunn ran to the back and leaned on the back door, making it pop open easily. She and John stepped inside and John closed the door behind her.

He reached up into the air, feeling around for the chain, pulling is down when he found it. The room before them was soon bathed in light, revealing dust covered arcade games, a couple coin exchange machines, and various electronic devices. Beside the other door, Torunn spotted a huge stack of comic books, taller than herself.

The sound of police, fire truck, and ambulance sirens started, although very distant, and they both breathed a sigh of relief. They had just made it.

"You okay?" John asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned and stared at him for a second.

"Yeah," she said, trying to brush past him.

"Torunn, really," he stopped her again and looked her in the eyes, "You wanted to do this. We succeeded and this is gonna be okay." Torunn nodded and headed up to the other door, followed by John. She flipped the switch in the back room, grabbing some of the candy they'd hidden behind one of the game machines.

John stole some from her hand and grinned, stuffing it into his mouth as she scowled at him. "There's more over there, you know." Torunn said irritably.

"Then there shouldn't be such a problem with me taking some of yours." John smirked. Torunn just rolled her eyes.

After several minutes of talking and eating candy, the sirens finally stopped and they listened as the trucks and cars passed the arcade again, heading back to the police station, fire house, and hospital.

"Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom," John said, chewing up the last handful of Nerds, "Then we'll get back to the place, okay?"

Torunn nodded, picking up a bag of gummy bears as John opened a door on the side of the room and disappeared behind it. She leaned against the wall beside the doorway with the star covered curtain and started digging around in the bag for the blue gummy bears.

She looked up when she thought she heard very quiet footsteps in the front room. She barely moved the curtain aside and peeked into the front, gasping as someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the other side of the door way. He was tall and obviously strong, with golden blonde hair going down to his shoulders. And that _armor._

Torunn only stood there and stared, wide eyed, at the man before she started trying to pull her wrist back. He only glared at her, towering over the girl and looking her up and down.

Her struggling slowed as she looked at him and realized she recognized him from somewhere. But it was a very vague memory, from when she was really young. "You...you're..." she whispered, unable to form a sentence with her mind racing and her heart beating out of her chest. This was _not _ a police man.

Another man appeared beside him. He just _appeared, _as if by magic. This man was tall, lean, and black haired, wearing green and black leather with gold armor pieces.

"Who...who are you?" she asked, staring at both of them.

The dark haired man stepped closer to her and took both her wrists from the blonde man. Torunn watched in both horror and amazement as swirling blue lines of light floated from the man's hands and circled around her wrists before her vision went white.


	2. Lost It All

Torunn's eyes snapped open, only to be met with almost total darkness.

She sat up slowly, looking around. It always took her a moment to remember anything just after she woke up. She was in a mental institution. And she knew that she would not sleep again. Not now that she had already woken up in the middle of the night. She swung her legs over the side of the highly uncomfortable bed and stood up, looking around for a moment. The entire room was white, looking slightly eerie in the dark. The only source of light was the slim line of glowing yellow coming from the hallway.

She could just barely make out the voices of doctors beyond the door and a long way down the hall. A small grin found its way onto her face and she bent down, lifting the hard mattress on her bed a bit, pulling a small razor blade out. She walked across the room and laid down on her stomach, pressing her cheek against the cold tile floor and peering through the crack beneath the door. The doctors were still a few rooms away. She flicked her wrist, letting the razor blade slide under the door and glide across the hall. She listened with a smirk to the quiet clink of the razor blade hitting one side of the hall and the next repeatedly, no doubt going down the hall in a shiny zigzag.

The doctors halted their conversation and walked a little faster, their voices becoming slightly concerned as they went after the razor blade. Torunn grinned when they rushed straight past her door and pushed herself off the ground, turning around and starting to walk back to her bed.

She stopped as a hand pressed against flat across her mouth. Someone's arms wrapped around her and pulled her back. The body behind her felt like leather and armor.

"Stop struggling," the voice told her, backing into the corner behind the door. Torunn continued to thrash and opened her mouth, biting down on the hand as hard as she could.

"Stop. Moving." The voice growled at her ear as their arms tightened around her and their hand flattened further against her mouth to prevent her from biting again. The voices of the doctors outside the room got closer and Torunn writhed against the body behind her, only resulting in their grip growing tighter.

The door opened and two doctors entered the room. Torunn felt some strange energy wash over her. There was a strange feeling surrounding her that was like sulfur and a taste on her tongue that was a bit metallic. She looked over and saw herself asleep in the bed. After a few very long seconds, the doctors looked at each other and one of them nodded before they left the room.

As soon as they were gone, the hand fell away from Torunn's mouth and the arms around her loosened. She jabbed her elbow back and stamped the person's foot behind her. There was a short grunt of either pain or irritation from them. She wriggled free and spun on her heel to face the person.

"Are you quite done?" Dr. Hiddleston asked.

Well, it was Dr. Hiddleston's _face. _But he had slicked back black hair, and he was wearing green and black leather and gold armor.

"Tom?" Torunn asked, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Loki rushed forward covered her mouth again. "Quiet down!" he whispered. "I am Loki and I am going to get you out of here." He waited a moment, and all she did was raise an eyebrow.

Loki sighed irritably and rolled his eyes. "Yes, 'Loki from the Norse myths'. Now do you want to get out of here?" he hissed. It seemed like, whatever his reasons for this were, it had nothing to do with him caring a single bit about her. He was in a hurry and he needed to get her out and into the next place as fast as he could.

"Well, yeah, but-" Loki waited not a moment longer. He reached out and grabbed her hand, everything around them going up in bright light.

Thor and Loki suddenly found themselves in the middle of a conversation in Asgard. They stopped and looked around, a bit confused.

"Is this...?" Thor started.

"I am not sure," Loki said. "We had best look around a bit," He went looking through the dining hall and Thor went up stairs to see if Torunn was in her room. But the room was empty except for the furniture. Nothing in the drawers, no backpack and sword in the corner, no scratches from broken glass on the dresser, and the bed was perfectly made. No Torunn here.

"She is not in Asgard," Thor told Loki in the hallway.

"Then she is on Midgard, and we must find her there," Loki said. They went to Heimdall and Loki talked him into sending them to Earth. Once there, Thor heard a strange ringing noise coming from somewhere near him. He looked around, confused.

"It is not me," Loki said. Thor reached into his pocket and pulled out a very small device that was lighting up and playing a short repetitive tune. Within seconds, he discovered that the device flipped open, then the tune ended and a voice came forth.

"Uhh...Hello?" he said. Then he remembered that this was one of those 'cell phones' Torunn had been begging him for not a month ago and held it to his ear.

"Thor, we need you to come down to Earth." someone told him through the device.

"I...am already in Midgard," Thor responded.

"Oh...well, we need you to come to S.H.I.E.L.D. We've got some strange energy readings very similar to yours. How long have you been here?"

"I arrived only moments ago," Thor told the man.

"It's been going on for several minutes," the other man said, "Definitely not you. Listen, we've just sent a jet out to your location. It'll be there in a minute." Then there was a beeping noise and nothing else came from the device. Thor put it in his pocket again and looked at Loki. He only pointed wordlessly at the sky, where something big and black hovered over them.

"Guys, you're gonna have to move," a woman's voice told them from above. Thor and Loki ran to the side as it slowly came to the ground before them. A ramp lowered on the side and they walked up, taking a seat in the back. "We have Thor and Loki and we are headed back to base," the woman said from the front. Then she turned and looked at Thor and Loki. "The energy was coming from a girl downtown. They've got her and we're going to do a DNA test when you get there."

Thor only nodded to her before she turned back around. He made a confused gesture at Loki, who only did the same back to him. Minutes later, the jet landed and Thor, Loki, and the red haired woman stepped out. She led them inside, away from the other jets and people in all black outfits shouting orders and information at one another. Two men, one with an eye patch and a trench coat, the other in a black suit, approached them.

"We found a girl shooting lightning around aimlessly in the city, caused quite a disturbance," the man with the eye patch told Thor, neither of them even casting a glance at Loki. "She's being held in a cell, you might want to see her. Coulson will take you to her," Then the man nodded at Coulson and walked away.

He turned wordlessly and led Thor and Loki through multiple corridors until they came to a room with metal mesh platforms leading to a clear glass cage. Thor and Loki looked around the room a moment before finding the girl within the cage. She sat against the back wall, one knee against her chest with her long, messy blonde hair falling over her shoulders to hide her face. Coulson left Thor and Loki with her, certain that she would not escape that cage.

"Torunn..." Thor whispered in disbelief. The girl looked up at him. She was dirty and scratched up all over. She must have put up a fight when they put her in there. The soft blue glow came to her finger tips once more. She was angry, and rightly so.

"Do...do you know who I am?" Thor asked. Torunn only narrowed her eyes at them. Nothing else happened for a minute and four agents came in. One of them pressed a button on a table to the side and the door to the cell opened. Torunn did not react to them walking in until two of them pulled her up by her arms. Then she started struggling, thrashing wildly in an attempt to make them lose their grip on her. But the other two agents took hold of her as well, dragging her out of the room.

Thor wanted to make them stop, tear them away from his daughter, but he and Loki had to act like they knew what was happening. So, he had to stand there and watch the agents drag her out, kicking and screaming. Coulson appeared at the door once the agents were gone and gestured for Thor and Loki to follow.

Thor and Loki stood on a balcony that overlooked the inside of the building, with a large blue and grey logo of a bird behind them. Nothing was said during the time that they waited. Thor braced against the rail for nearly half an hour, worried for this angry, confused version of Torunn. Meanwhile Loki stood beside him and observed the agents working below.

Many sat in rows before glowing screens that made a U around another copy of the bird logo on the floor. Those who were not tapping screens were walking hurriedly around the area, some of them carrying small screens as they walked, glancing back and forth between the screen and what was in front of them. He noticed that they all had small ear pieces and talked into them almost constantly, communicating with each other.

The man with the eye patch stood pacing at the open end of the U of computers, sometimes looking up at one of the agents before a screen for no reason. Eventually, he raised a hand and touched the earpiece and walked away. Loki hoped he was going to view the results. He was tired of waiting and wanted to get to Torunn as soon as possible and get out of here. Watching agents that all look the same walk around staring at screens became boring very quickly.

"Sorry it took so long," Coulson told them in the hallway, "It took us a while to get her to be still," That was evident as they passed a slightly still burning spot on the wall. She was again in the glass cell, in the same position as before. "She is your daughter," Coulson said as he let them into the room again.

Thor nodded and as soon as the door closed, Loki pressed the button that opened the cell door. He rushed forward and grabbed Torunn's arm. She pushed him away and ran out of the cell, but Thor caught her and held her still as Loki came forth once more. He took hold of her wrist and everything went white.


End file.
